


the Bet

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bellamy loses a bet to his best friend and has to text his ex, who just happens to be clarke what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 19





	the Bet

Bellamy Blake always hated school but mostly he just hated walking through the halls and seeing Clarke snuggling up with Finn the school bully, Clarke was his ex that he dated for three years before they called it quits.

no one knew what happened between them , but just that it made them hate each other and break up. now gradutation was coming and his sister was so happy for it, but he just wanted to leave this place for good.

finn was a cheater and bellamy hated him, but Clarke was too angry at him for he apparently did to even talk to him.

//flashback //

_"We can't be late again clarke " bellamy giggled as the two of them were walking to class , his girl clarke wanted to wake slow so they could kiss on the way ._

_He could never really say no without her finding out everything, she was the one for him and he hoped after high school he could pop the question._

_But for right now he could just enjoy the both of them , but his thoughts were interrupted when clarke suddenly slapped him._

_She just put her phone away and was now glaring at him , she just scoffed and stormed off and left bellamy wondering what he did ._

_//flashback//_

Finn walked over and leaned against the locker, and he could see him smirking as Clarke angrily glared at him as she walked by.

Echo was smirking and was closed behind her , he knew the two of them to echo and Finn had planned this. " ** _See I wanted Clarke but she was madly in love with you , I had to break you up too bad she doesn't know the truth_** " Finn whispered before walking away .

That was the last straw as Bellamy walked up to his best friend Murphy, "I'll take you up on that bet, now tell me what it is " he whispered so no one else could hear them.

John smirked and dragged Bellamy to the nearest empty classroom, " ** _if you get one like on any photo I choose, you have to text your ex_** ".

he took a deep breath and glared at his friend, " **_so if I get one like I have to text Clarke?_** " to which John just nodded with a smile on his face. Bellmay scoffed and leaned against the door frame, " no take-backs" John said as Bellamy was looking down.

he just nodded and left for his next class, but even though he didn't like the idea or even know if Clarke had his number still. but Bellamy decided it was time to find out why she dumped him, he still believed that he didn't do anything wrong.

but if Finn ever found about this bet Bellamy knew that he would find a way, to make sure Clarke was his forever .

"Bellamy I already posted and you got 5 likes" John texted him, Bellamy sighed and pulled out his phone. a deal was a deal.

"can we talk" he sent to Clarkes number, and he waited outside by their special place.

*meanwhile*

Clarke Griffin had escaped Finn who wanted a make ut session, she liked him but wasn't in love with him. the problem was that he was not Bellamy, why didn't his name makes her cringy.

he cheated on her with echo or that is what echo told her, as she felt her phone buzz Clarke realized that she never stopped and asked Bellamy.

"can we talk" a message appeared on her phone and she waited until the coast was clear, she found Bellamy leaning against the tree.

Bellamy opened his mouth to talk to her, but Clarke held up her hand and walked over to him. "before you say anything, just tell me the truth' she whispered, Bellamy nodded and stood in front of her.

"did you cheat on me?" she whispered but Bellamy heard her, he gasped and grabbed her shaking hands "no" he whispered as he put her hair behind her ear.

Clarke gasped but not because she believed him, but because she believed echo and lost Bellamy almost for good. "Clarke its okay, just hold me tight tonight" he whispered and they both fell against the tree.

"do you forgive me?" she whispered as the bell started to ring, Bellamy just kissed her and held her closer.

"always griffin" he whispered as they started to get up, tomorrow was another day but for right now all that mattered was each other.


End file.
